Sixters
by Mandis
Summary: E se Scotty tivesse convidado Lil para ir ao jogo dos Sixters depois de ter sido rejeitado por Franckie? Ela aceitaria? Spoilers até até o episódia 15 da 6ª temporada.


**Título:** Sixters  
**Autora: **Amanda  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Categoria:**Missing Scene  
**Capítulos: **1 - oneshot  
**Completa:**[x]Sim []Não  
**Spoillers: **sim, até o episódia 15 da 6ª temporada. Essa fic seria uma cena q eu gostaria de ter visto no seriado original, mas não vi, infelizmente...

**Resumo:**E se Scotty tivesse convidado Lil para ir ao jogo dos Sixters depois de ter sido rejeitado por Franckie? Ela aceitaria?

Entrei naquele elevador com vários sentimentos misturados. Raiva, por ela ter me usado daquela forma. Revolta, por ter sido dispensado como um sapato velho. Alívio, por finalmente me ver livre daquela vagabunda de uma vez por todas. Desci um andar e o elevador parou. Todos os outros ocupantes saíram restando apenas eu, com cinco andares pela frente ainda. Quando as portas estavam prestes a se fechar uma mão fina e delicada a impediu. Uma mão que eu conheço. E assim que a dona dessa mão entrou no elevador e sorriu para mim todos os outros sentimentos desapareceram. Nesse momento fui inundado por alegria, esperança, desejo... amor. Há anos é assim. Sempre que esses sentimentos despertam em mim.

- Scotty? Scotty... ? - agora ela estava de frente para mim, o cenho ligeiramente franzido, me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis que tanto me prendem e que nesse momento parecem... preocupados?

- Ahn? Sim, Lil?

- Você está bem? - ela estava realmente preocupada.

- Estou, eu estou bem - lhe assegurei com firmeza,olhando-a também nos olhos. - Então você está comigo agora? - havia diversão emsua voz, embora a preocupação não tenha abandonado totalmente seus olhos.

- Sim, estou - Sempre estou, era o que eu queria dizer, mas não podia, não tinha coragem... ao menos nesse momento.

- Ok, então pode apertar o botão para o nosso andar? - ela ainda me olhava, como se estivesse me examinando.

- Ah, claro. Desculpe, eu estava dfistraído.

- Percebi - ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, voltando-se aos papéis q segurava.

- Lil...

- Sim?

- Você... você...

- Eu?

- Você vai estar ocupada sexta-feira à noite? - respirei fundo e perguntei. Eu estava parecendo um garoto convidando a menina para o baile.

- Ahnnnnn...por quê? - agora ela parecia confusa.

- Sabe, eu tenho esses ingressos para o jogo dos Sixters e... bom... eu gostaria que você... que você...

- Que eu...?

- Que você fosse comigo. - boa, Vallens, de volta à escola.

- É, por que você não via com o Nick, ou o Will ou... a Franckie? - ela ainda estava confusa e encabulada também. será q ela não percebia? Mas eu não iria explicar, não em um elevador, no meio de um dia de trabalho. - Bem, eu não tenho nada com a Franckie, não teria porquê convidá-la. E quanto à Will e Nick, bom, eles são um casal agora, não é? E eu só tenho dois ingressos... - ela riu, mais por nervoso, percebi, do que pela minha piada. De qualquer forma o som da sua risada era o melhor som que eu já tinha escutado, apesar de ter durado pouco.

- A Franckie voltou com o marido e só te avisou quando você a convidou, não é? - ela não perde uma, não é a toa que conseguiu ser a primeira mulher da Homicídios. E eu não podia mentir para ela. Não mais uma vez. Não com aquele olhar que ela me lançava. Não quero perdê-la mais uma vez.

- Sim... foi isso - mas receber um não ela também não agradava, mesmo já sabendo que isso aconteceria.

- Ok, eu vou com você.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo e... você vai comigo? - como assim, ela vai?

- Você é surdo ou o quê, Vallens? - a risada de novo, ai, aquela risada...

- É só que... eu pensei que...

- Vallens, pensar nunca foi o seu forte, deixe isso para mim... - ela ainda sorria, mas ficou séria quando disse: - Você foi sincero comigo, é assim que eu quiero que as coisas sejam entre nós. Sempre. Somos amigos. Mas tem uma condição.

- O que você quiser. - amigos? Se dependesse de mim isso ia mudar até o final do jogo, não iria desistir fácil dessa vez.

- Você tem que me responder uma pergunta. E não rir dela.

- Prometo.

- Que esporte os Sixters praticam?


End file.
